


They Know

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know the world is wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Know

It doesn’t matter what anyone else says. It doesn’t matter that the world wouldn’t understand, that the world would tell them that they are wrong. The only thing that matters is how they feel. The only thing that matters is that the only time either of them feel peace or contentment is in each others arms. It doesn’t matter that they have lost everything else they have ever cared about, that they lost their only other family because of this.

What matters is each other. What matters is knowing that no matter what happens, they will always be there for each other no matter what. What matters is knowing that they each have someone willing to do anything for them. 

The world at large sees them as deviants. The world sees them as murders and monsters, but they know the truth. They know what they are doing is right. They know what they have with each other is pure and good and no one can tell them otherwise. They hide from the world, the world that calls them evil and sick and perverse. The world that tries to pull them apart, that has tried to pull them apart since they were teenagers.

They know as long as they stick together everything will be okay. They know that they have done some horrible things, but they were necessary. They know that they have killed, but never without reason. The first kill was the hardest, but they had had no choice in the matter. 

Their father had tried to separate them, had called them sick and wrong and had pulled a gun on them, trying to force them apart. It wasn’t their fault that in the scuffle to get the gun away from him it went off, killing him. They have ran ever since. Living on the edge of society, doing what it takes to survive. And sometimes people get in the way, sometimes things in their way need to be removed. They do what they have to to survive. 

They both have blood on their hands, blood of innocents even. But really, who truly is completely innocent. They know what they do is right, they have proof. God sent them a sign, an angel to guide them in their quest. The world doesn’t see it that way though. The world sees him as just another lost demented soul who ended up finding them, and laced his delusions within their own. They know the world is wrong. They know.


End file.
